All For Love
by TG4EVR
Summary: Troy never believed in true love, until true love came to town. Will he get hurt again, or will he risk it all for love?
1. Intro

I never believed in true love. I have only had one girlfriend, Jessica. We dated for a few months back in freshman year. I thought it would last forever, boy, was I a dumbass.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death to Life

Troy's POV:

If someone would have told me that I would fall in love again, I would have told them that they were crazy. After my last adventure with love, I wasn't ready to get my heart broken again…

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago…_

 _I had just started my sophomore year of high school, I mad captain of the basketball team, I had a great girlfriend, Jessica. I was on top of the world, nothing could bring me down, boy, was I wrong._

 _"_ _It's not working Troy," Jessica said, "What's not working?" I said, "Us. I need to explore my options and being with just one guy isn't letting me," she said, "But I love you. Isn't that enough for you?" I said, "I'm sorry Troy," she said, then gave me back the necklace I gave to her as a promise to be with her always. Needless to say I was crushed. I felt dead inside. I wanted to whole world to go away, even my best friend Chad couldn't cheer me up. I started missing baskets at practice, I started dressing in black, I ate lunch alone in my secret rooftop sanctuary. I never wanted to believe in true love again_

 _End of Flashback_

Back to the Present…

It was a normal day like any other, I still felt dead inside, but I started to eat lunch with Chad and his girlfriend Taylor. Seeing them every single day, just made my heart ache for what I had lost, one day I couldn't take it any longer, "Guys?" I said, "Yeah Troy?" Chad said, "You mind if I don't sit with you for a while. I need space," I said, "Sure. We understand," Taylor said, then I walked off towards my hide away.

Chad's POV:

I hated seeing my best friend like that, sad, moody. I wanted to help him, but no clue how. I had been called to the principal's office because I had failed a class and to make up the grade I had to be his assistant for the rest of the year. 'This was going to suck,' I thought. I was doing some random paperwork when I noticed this girl walk out of his office. "And welcome to East High Ms. Montez. I'm sure your senior year will be productive," he said, "Thank you Mr. Yamata. I'm sure it will," she said, then she walked out, "New student?" I asked, "Yes. New transfer, but just for her senior year," he said, then the bell rang, then I left for lunch.

Gabriella's POV:

I had just transferred to East High from New York. My mom always moves around for work, and I get to tag along, and never stay I one place for more than a few months, but my mom promised me that we'd stay til the end of my senior year, 'We'll see,' I thought.

I had just left the principal's office when the bell rang for lunch, 'Great a crowded lunchroom where I don't know anyone. Can this day be any worse?' I thought. I was walking toward the cafeteria when this guy with big hair almost knocked me over, "Sorry about that," Chad said, "It's ok. I was kind of not wanting to go in," I said, "You're new here aren't you?" he asked, "Yes. I'm Gabriella," I said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Chad. Come eat lunch with my girlfriend and I," he said, I figured what could it hurt, "Ok," I said as we walked towards a large table near the center of the room, then he kissed his girlfriend, she seemed nice, "Taylor, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my girl, Taylor," Chad said, "Nice to meet you Taylor," I said, "You to Gabriella," she said, "So, you just transferred here. Where from?" Chad asked, "New York. My mom and I move around a lot," I said, "Wow. Must be hard to make friends," Taylor said, "A little bit," I said, then as I was about to continue, more of their friends came and sat down, "Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, this is Gabriella. She's just transferred her," Chad said, "Nice to meet you Gabriella," Sharpay said, Sharpay Evans, nice girl, blond, too much pink, but it works for her, and her boyfriend Zeke Baylor, athletic build, kind face, Kelsi Neilson, quiet, but with a great attitude, and her boyfriend Ryan Evans, funny, charismatic, and great dresser. "Has she met Troy yet?" Sharpay asked, "No. Not yet. He's still in his "place," Chad said, "Who's Troy?" I asked, "Troy Bolton. My best friend. An all-around great person, but he hasn't been himself lately," Chad said, "Why if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, "Well, he had a girlfriend 2 years ago and she dumped him to explore other opportunities," Chad said, "Say it like it really is Chad. She dumped Troy to play the field," Sharpay said, "Shar!" Taylor exclaimed, "Come on guys. We all knew what kind of person Jessica was and we tried to warn him, but he didn't listen, so all we could do was be there for him after the fall out," she said, "Wow," I said, then the bell rang, "What's your next class Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, "Drama 105," I said, "Great. I have that one to. You'll sit next to me," she said, then we walked off to class.

Troy's POV:

I was enjoying my time away from the world on my rooftop hide away. The bell rang for class, 'Great Ms. Darbus and the drama geeks,' I thought. I decided to be late, hated that class anyways. I walked in just as she was deciding about a school play or something, I didn't really pay attention, "Ah. Mr. Bolton. Late again I see. Try not to make it a habit this year," she said, I then walked to my normal seat in the back of the room next to Sharpay, but to my surprise it was taken by someone else, "Excuse me, but you're in my seat," I said, as she was about to speak, Ms. Darbus spoke up, "Mr. Bolton. That is Ms. Montez, a new student and that is now her assigned seat. You can sit up here in the front row next to Kelsi," she said, then I walked up to the seat, then Ms. Darbus continued, "Ok class, where were we. Oh yes. A play for the end of the year. I have decided to choose Romeo and Juliet, and the auditions will be held tomorrow during free period, but with one small change. Mr. Bolton, at the request of your parents, you are our Romeo for this production," she said, "What? You can't be serious?" I said, "I am serious. Either you take this opportunity, or fail this class and don't graduate," she said, I grumbled silently to myself, then the bell rang, time to go home and complain to my parents about how unfair this was.

Gabriella's POV:

My first day at East High was an adventure, made friends, and I think I made an enemy out of Troy. As I was walking towards my house I notice Troy walking slightly ahead of me, then he noticed me walking behind him, "Following me?" he asked, "No. Just walking home," I said, I walked behind him for 15 minutes, then I decided to talk to him, "So. How long ago did she dump you?" I asked, he paused, then sat down on the curb, "It's been 2 years now. I still feel dead inside," he said, then I started to see him cry, "You're not dead inside Troy. If you were, then you wouldn't be crying," I said, "I can't really talk to anyone about what's going on inside of here," he said as he pointed to his heart, "You can talk to me, and I promise to listen," I said, "Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier in class. I just..." he said, but I stopped him, "Don't worry about it. I understand," I said, "So are you going to audition for the play?" he asked, "Maybe. I'm not sure if I'll be any good," I told him, "I be you could get Sharpay to help you. She's really good at acting," he said, then we arrived at my house, "That's my place," I said, "Wow. We're neighbor's cause this is mine," he said as he pointed across the street, "Ok. Well it was great talking with you Troy," I said, "You to Gabriella," he said, then we went our separate ways. I have to admit, Troy's kind of cute when he isn't all moody and sad, he even has great baby blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends

Troy's POV:

I woke up the next day early and on my own, haven't done that in years, not since I was with Jessica. I took a long hot shower, the water felt good. As I was getting dressed, I realized that I had an extreme number of black clothes, 'I need to go shopping,' I thought. I decided to go to the mall after school. I decided to take my truck to school today. As I was driving to school, I noticed Gabriella walking, so I pulled to the side, "Want a ride?" I asked, "Sure," she said, then she got in, "So, how was your night?" I asked, "Good," she said hesitantly, "Cool. Mine was good as well," I said. We got to school rather quickly, the we got out of the truck and walked in, "See you later Brie," I said, she looked like I had said a bad word, "You ok?" I asked, "Yeah. Just bad memory from that name," she said, "Ok. I won't use it again.," I said, then we went our separate ways.

Gabriella's POV:

She was ok, except for Troy calling me Brie, I really didn't care for that nickname at all, mostly cause of my ex, Derrick….

Flashback….

One of the reasons mom and I came to New Mexico because I had to get away from my ex, Derrick. 2 years ago I met Derrick. In the beginning he was sweet, charming, everything a girl could want in a guy, but once I started getting more involved in my school work because I wanted to excel and be a doctor, then he took it personal. He thought I was cheating on him, he followed me everywhere. When I told him it was over, he lost it. He hit me. I was so scared. Mom decided to have him arrested, then while he was in jail, we moved. I was relived when she told me.

End of Flashback

I was headed to the lunch room when I bumped into Troy, "Going in?" I asked, "Actually, I was wondering if I could show you something," he said, "Sure," I said, then he took my hand and led me to this door, he pulled out a golden key and opened the door. We inside and Troy closed the door behind he, then we walked up a staircase. We ended up of the roof, "Welcome to my hide-away," he said, "Its beautiful," I said, there were flowers everywhere, "I come here to get away and think sometimes,' he said, "Ok," I said, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," he said, "Sure," I said, "I need some help shopping. Come with me to the mall after school," he said, "Me? Sharpay looks like she's the queen shopper here," I said, "Yeah, but I trust you more. A long time ago she took me shopping, and I really didn't like what she had me get. Please say yes. I'll be your best friend for life," he joked, "Ok. It might be fun," I said, then he smiled, then as he was about to say something, the bell rang, "Come on or we'll be late to class," I said, then I grabbed his hand and we raced off. We made it just in time for Ms. Darbus, I was glad, didn't want detention on my second day.

Troy's POV:

After class I waited for Gabriella by my truck. I wasn't sure what to buy, or even what was is style, 'Thank goodness she's coming with me,' I thought. Gabriella then came walking up, "Hey," she said, "Hey there. Ready?" I asked, "Yeah," she said, then we got in my truck and headed off to the mall. I hadn't been to the mall in years, so when we walked in I was amazed, too many stores, "Where shall we start?" I asked, "How about The Gap?" she said, so we walked down to the Gap. She had picked out some jeans, t-shirts, some nice khaki pants, I'll admit, she sure does know how to pick out an outfit. We walked out of the store with 3 bags in hand, "Want to grab a drink?" I asked, "Sure," she said, so we walked down to the food court. There were a lot of choices, but I opted for some lemonade from Hot Dog on a Stick, then we sat down. "Thanks for helping me today. I appreciate it," I said, "No problem. I had a good time," she said, "So, mid if I ask you something personal?" I asked, "Ok," she said, "You really didn't seem to like that nickname 'Brie.' How come?" I asked, "Oh. I'll tell you, but give me a moment. It was a painful memory," she said, "Ok. Take your time," I said, "I had an ex-boyfriend who was very abusive, and used to call me Brie. I hated every time he'd call me that. Last I heard, he was in jail, and we moved here to be free of all that drama," she said, "Wow. I'm sorry. I had no idea," I said, "Its ok. I've moved on. Just hard to hear that nickname sometimes," she said, "Well, how about I call you Gabs?" I asked, "I like it," she said, then we got up, and headed to my truck. We got in and I drove us home. I pulled into my drive way and got out and opened the door for Gabs, "I had a good time today Troy," she said, "I did to. Thanks. You're a good friend Gabs," I said, "See you at school on Monday," she said, "See you then," I said, then we went into our houses.

Gabriella's POV:

I went to bed that night happy at the thought of becoming friends with Troy. I tossed and turned that night, and woke up in a sweat, I must have been having a bad dream. I looked at the clock, it was only 2am. I decided to go for a run. I put on shorts, a t-shirt and my running shoes, I grabbed my i-Pod, then headed outside. I started to run. As I was running, I became aware that someone was running behind me, I got a little concerned, so I started to run faster, then whomever it was started to keep pace with me, I was getting scared, so I started to book it. As I was at full speed, I accidently tripped and fell down. I scraped my knee and twisted my ankle. As I was sitting there in pain, I heard a familiar voice, "You ok Gabs?" he asked, I looked up and saw Troy, "I hurt my ankle and knee," I said, "Let me help you up and take you home," he said. Troy helped me to my feet, but walking was a struggle, so he picked me up bridal style, and carried me home, "If you're going to be running at 2 in the morning, call me, so you won't be alone," he said, "Ok," I said. We got to my house and I opened the door, "Would you like a water?" I asked, "Sure. Thanks," so I got him a water, "Thanks for all your help," I said, "No problem. Let me know if you need a ride to school on Monday," he said, "I will. Good night Troy," I said, "Good night Gabs," he said, then he left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Blossoms

Still Gabriella's POV:

That Monday after my fall while trying to get dressed, I knew that I'd need a ride, so I decided to take Troy up on his offer, I dialed his number, "Hello?" he said, "Hey Troy," I said, "Hey Gabs. What's up?" he said, "I was wondering if your offer of a ride is still open?" I asked, "Sure. I'll be over in a few," he said, "Thanks. I appreciate it," I said, "No problem," he said, then we hung up.

I had finished getting ready when the doorbell rang, I walked downstairs and opened it, "Hey Troy," I said, "Hey Gabs. Ready?" he asked, "Yeah," I said, then he helped me to his truck, "So, how's the ankle?" Troy asked, "It's ok. Little sore, but on the mend," I said, then we headed off to school.

Troy's POV:

When we arrived at school I helped Gabs into homeroom. Everyone started to look at us, "What?" I asked, "What happened" Chad asked, "I was going for a run when I tripped and fell, then Troy came to my rescue," Gabs said. Class went good.

Lunch time came around then I waited for Gabs by her class to help her to the cafeteria. While I was waiting for Gabs my phone buzzed, it was a text from Gabs, 'I went home early. I'll see you later,' I texted back, 'Ok. Everything ok?' 'Yeah. My ankle was bothering me, so I went home,' she texted, 'Ok. I could have taken you home,' I texted, 'I didn't want to bother you,' she texted, 'It was no bother. I wanted to make sure you were ok,' I texted, 'That's sweet of you,' she texted, 'I'll stop by later, ok?' I asked, 'Sure,' she said, 'See you later,' I said, 'See you later,' she said.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking of Gabs, her eyes, her laugh, her smile, the way she makes me feel, it was then I realized that I had feelings for Gabs.

Gabriella's POV:

I went home early from school because my ankle was really bothering me. It was really sweet that Troy was coming by after school to check up on me. I was resting on the couch when the doorbell rang, I got up and answered it, "Hey Troy," I said, "Hey Gabs. How are you feeling?" he asked, "I am good. Just resting," I said, "Good. I brought you a little something to make you feel better," he said, "You didn't have to get me anything," I protested, "I wanted to," he said, then he pulled out a necklace, "Gabs. From the moment I met you, you have changed my world. You have made me a better person, brought me out of my depressed state, and got me excited about life again. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, I was in shock, not only did he ask something I hoped for, he did it in a sweet and unpressured way. "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend Troy," I said, then he put the necklace on me, the charm was in the shape of a T, right then I knew I was his and he was mine. I was happy.


End file.
